marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Reilly (Earth-19529)
| CurrentAlias = Spider-Man | Aliases = Frankenpeter, Ben Parker, Peter Parker, Red Mask | Identity = Public | Identity2 = | Affiliation = | Relatives = Peter Parker (genetic template / "brother," deceased) Helen Parker (wife), Claire Parker ("niece"), Benjy Parker ("nephew") | Universe = Earth-19529 | BaseOfOperations = Parker Industries Tower, Parker Industries, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly brownCategory:Brown Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, CEO of Parker Industries | Education = | Origin = Clone of Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chip Zdarsky; Mark Bagley | First = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 2 | First2 = (as Ben Parker) (as Spider-Man) | Death = Spider-Man: Life Story Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Ben's Birth During the 1970's, an imprisoned Norman Osborn convinced Harry Osborn to attack Miles Warren's lab. Harry proceeded, and blew up a wall, revealing clones of Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker, and Norman to pin his crimes onto. Harry then in anger, knowing Norman cloned Peter, to be Norman's heir, went crazy, and threw pumpkin bombs into the room where the clones were. Gwen then convinced Peter to save them. Peter found all the clones were dead but his. It was revealed by Miles Warren that Peter was dating a clone of his wife, Gwen Parker, and the real Gwen died. Peter's clone took up the name Ben Parker, and married the clone of Gwen, now called Helen Parker, starting a new life. Ben in the 90s During the 1990s, an aged Ben Reilly was kidnapped by Otto Octavius after claiming that Ben was the vigilante known as the "Red Mask". Peter was also kidnapped and both were taken to a lab, where Otto revealed that Peter was the clone, and Ben was the original the whole time. After defeating Otto, Peter gave all the codes for Parker Industries, his routines, and all of his suits to Ben, Claiming that he should finally be able to live his life again, Ben gave Peter his mask that resembled Ben Reilly’s mask from Earth-616, revealing that he secretly was a vigilante even though he told Peter he wouldn't be a superhero. It was later shown to be a ruse by Norman Osborn, as a last ditch attempt to mess Peter's life up. Peter was fully aware that Ben was the clone, and he was actually the original, using this as an opportunity to retire as Spider-Man. Ben's Death In 2006, Ben, who was currently Spider-Man at the time, tried his best to fight Morlun, but not being able to stand a chance, he was utterly defeated during their brief battle. His death was broadcasted to the world, revealing Peter Parker's identity as Spider-Man, due to Ben having the exact same face as Peter. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Ben Reilly of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Totemic Avatars Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Leaping Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Speed